


boxers

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Kageyama, Hinata's boxers are tight, really tight, and he's not surprised, asks himself if he'd really though it would be any different. He looks at himself in the mirror while he pictures Hinata wearing them, which isn't weird at all, it's just for comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boxers

Kageyama isn't gross. The only reason he's pulled Hinata's boxers over his legs, up to his hips is because he wants to see if they fit; he's curious about the difference in size between Hinata and him. That's all. When Hinata wears his boxers (once, a time Kageyama tries not to think about too hard), they hang loose and low on his hips, and he has to keep pulling them up when he moves too much. Hinata's left his clothes in a heap in the bedroom, leftovers from their sleepover last Sunday night, and Kageyama had honestly been planning on returning them. They're fresh and washed and the shirt and pants are folded neatly on his bed, but the boxers had kept catching his attention, again, again, again until he decided to hell with it, and tugged them over his hips. 

On Kageyama, Hinata's boxers are tight, really tight, and he's not surprised, asks himself if he'd really though it would be any different. He looks at himself in the mirror while he pictures Hinata wearing them, which isn't weird at all, it's just for comparison. They fit nicely on Hinata, but on Kageyama, they leave nothing to the imagination, outlining his ass and other...assets, the band digging into the skin of his waist and the fabric tight over his thighs. 

There's a knocking on his door and he struggles to shoves his pajama pants on before his mom walks in on him in too-tight boxers that she KNOWS are Hinata's, because she'd been the one to wash them. HE doesn't feel like explaining something he can't (won't) explain himself. In the end, his mom talks about as much as usual, distracts him from what he had been doing (nothing unscrupulous) and by the time he climbs into bed in uncomfortably snug boxers, he's so tired that he tells himself he'll change them tomorrow, because what is one night going to hurt?

A lot, apparently, because Kageyama somehow ends up at practice in Hinata's boxers.

The whole time, it's hard for him to focus, moving around in the tight fabric. Every time it rubs against him, he's reminded that these boxers have touched Hinata in presumably the same way, and he wonders what Hinata's done in these, if— 

A volleyball to the arm saves him from whatever disgusting thought had been about to invade his head, and he turns gratefully to snap at whoever had send it towards him.

“Kageyama!” It's a voice that makes his blood run cold. After losing to Hinata in their usual morning race because of those damn boxers, Kageyama really is not in the mood to deal with his too-bright smile and the fact that he doesn't know what Kageyama's wearing under his shorts. “Did you even get enough sleep last night?”

He is not in the mood to be reprimanded by Hinata, of all people, and when they start a fight in the middle of the court all Kageyama can think about is how tight his stupid pants feel, what kind of boxers Hinata's wearing this morning, what he'd do if he knew what Kageyama was wearing and if he knew that he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he's wearing them. His insults are less biting than usual and he knows Hinata can tell, the way he cocks his head and narrows his eyes, focuses on Kageyama like he can see through him and oh god Kageyama hopes he can't.

When practice ends, Kageyama excuses himself, hurries out before Hinata can catch him. He slips a hand into his shorts to tug at the boxers that are most definitely constricting blood flow to his head, and he wonders again why the hell he had put them on. There's a flash of Hinata in his mind, sprawled on his bed with a magazine in his hand and wearing those same, stupid boxers, riding up on his thighs and Kageyama has to run to the bathroom and splash cold water on his face, think unsexy thoughts (Tanaka in a dress) before something terrible happens.

He avoids Hinata for the rest of the day, making the excuse that he's behind on his schoolwork (not really an excuse, he is) in favor of hiding himself behind an unused she during lunch and shifting uncomfortably. The fabric is really starting to get to him, rubbing against sensitive parts and it feels constricting but it also feels warm and soft and he just keeps thinking about Hinata wearing these, and it sends the blood to his cheeks. Kageyama buries his head in his knees and curses himself for being gross enough to put these on. He deserves whatever humiliation happens to him, honestly, but he wants to avoid it at all costs.

Kageyama makes it to the end of the day without being cornered by Hinata, who seems to pop up around every corner, face determined. It's his hair that allows Kageyama to deftly avoid him; every time he sees that blinding orange, he hurries in the opposite direction, ducks into a classroom, outright runs away. He knows he looks suspicious, but he can make something up tomorrow, something when he's not having trouble thinking with Hinata's boxers tight around his upper thighs and clinging to his stupid ass. 

He's almost home free, striding towards the school gate, when there's a flash of obnoxious orange in front of him and he's suddenly stumbling, falling forward and there's a noise that he's pretty sure isn't coming from his own mouth. Kageyama ends up chest-to-chest with Hinata, huffing and puffing underneath him, and the red on his cheeks feels contagious. Kageyama scrambles to get himself off, to lessen the contact of their bodies (Hinata is warm beneath him) but there's a pair of arms encircling his neck and yanking him back down to press his nose against Hinata's.

“You jerk,” Hinata huffs against his face, and his arms tighten like he wants to maybe pop Kageyama's head clean off. “You're such an ass, I hate it when you avoid me for no reason.”

I have a reason, Kageyama thinks to himself, but he settles for a snarl and a grunt as he tries to disentangle himself, only to have Hinata wrap his legs around him as well. This honestly is one of the worse positions they've been in on school grounds, but Hinata doesn't seem to care, never seems to care, has walked right past his own teacher swinging hands with Kageyama. He seems fully prepared to roll around in the dirt right here, so Kageyama really has no choice but to sigh and admit defeat.

“You didn't toss to me all day,” Hinata says, when they untangle themselves. Kageyama pointedly tries not to look at the dirt on his ass. “You promised you would yesterday.” The pout on his face is almost unreal, and Kageyama feels himself being worn down; he has to hold out, he tells himself, he has to say no, they can toss tomorrow—

He makes the mistake of glancing at Hinata, finds himself five minutes later trudging down the path to his house with Hinata in tow, beaming. It's a better look than that stupid pout, the one Kageyama can never make himself say no to, but somehow it doesn't make him feel any better. If anything, it makes the boxers feel tighter on his skin, like somehow Hinata's eyes on him is just making it worse.

Hinata's agreed to let him go home and change, question clear in his eyes but accepting as long as he ends up getting tossed to. He's promised snacks, as well, and Hinata ends up whistling alongside him, making it extremely difficult for Kageyama to hide the awkward way he's walking, shorts definitely too tight and sort of riding up from their scuffle in the dirt. He doesn't want to risk trying to adjust them in case Hinata asks what's going on and, somehow, it ends up slipping out of his traitorous mouth and he never lives it down.

Kageyama's planning on ditching Hinata in the living room, retreating to his room to hide the evidence and carry on with his life, but he hits a snag. Hinata simply does not want to let him.

“I've seen you change a billion times, Kageyama,” he says, sounding exasperated. “I don't wanna wait in your living room, you're acting weird and you might try to escape out the window.” It sounds ridiculous, but Hinata clearly actually believes it, and Kageyama himself sort of sees it as a plausible escape plan, but Hinata absolutely cannot join him in his room. Not this time. Not when he has to slip out of the uncomfortably snug boxers, hide them (incinerate them, maybe) and slip into something without looking even more suspicious than he already does.

That's easier said than done, especially with Hinata. Somewhere along the line, they end up pushing at each other, bumping into the walls. Hinata's yelling that Kageyama needs to stop acting weird, and he knows he does, he will stop acting weird as soon as he can get out of this situation, but Hinata doesn't want to let it go. He tugs at Kageyama's shirt, tries to yank his hair, ends up slamming into the opposite wall again, and that's when it happens.

Roughhousing never gets anywhere, Kageyama's mother has told him countless times, but he's never been very good at listening. Daichi had told them the same thing last week, when they ended up on the floor with Kageyama's water bottle upturned over Hinata's dripping head. Kageyama thinks maybe this is karma for that incident, which had left Hinata sniffling and mad for an entire day (a lifetime for him), and maybe this is just fate giving him what he deserves. He's resigned himself as soon as he sees Hinata slip backwards, socks failing to grant him any traction on the smooth wood floor.

The first thing Kageyama thinks is that he can't let Hinata get hurt, and maybe that's where he goes wrong, trying to be nice, not wanting to see Hinata cracking his head open in his hallway. He reaches forward, grabs the front of Hinata's shirt, stares into wide eyes as Hinata's fingers grab at Kageyama's clothes-

And Hinata tugs down his pants in one smooth motion, before landing on his ass on the floor.

“Sorry!” he yelps, face pale, looking honestly regretful for once. He's stammering something else out and Kageyama prays he doesn't notice, but doesn't bother even trying to tug his pants up because a sinking feeling in his gut notes the way Hinata's eyes linger on the boxers clinging tight to his legs.

Hinata's voice dies in his throat, he tilts his head and narrows his eyes. “Hey...aren't those—”

“No,” Kageyama blurts out, still not moving. “Absolutely not. Don't be stupid.”

“You didn't even hear what I was going to say,” and Hinata's voice has this smug, knowing sound to it as he pushes up on his knees, catches himself against Kageyama's trembling legs. “Those are totally my boxers, Kageyama.”

What can he say to that? “No,” works its way out of his mouth once more, before he just says to hell with it and hangs his head, because yes, those are totally Hinata's boxers. They feel even tighter, catching against his business up in the front, and Hinata's finger slipping under the hem makes the space between his thigh and the fabric even less.

“Is this why you were acting weird all day?” Hinata keeps going even as he stares intently, eyes level with the unfortunately apparent bulge at the front of the shorts. “That's so gross, you're so gross Kageyama.”

And then Kageyama's cheeks start to heat in earnest, creeping down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. “Fuck off,” he snaps, shoving at Hinata's hair with his hand, reaching down to try and tug his pants back up at long last. “I didn't know they were yours, maybe you should stop leaving your shit all over my room, dumbass.”

Hinata's staring up at him, grinning, and Kageyama hates him because he knows, he knows. His fingers continue to tease the gap between fabric and skin, and Kageyama wishes he'd stop, wishes he could gather up the strength and desire to push him away before it gets out of hand, because he's not hiding anything in these stupid tight shorts.

“Hinata, just let me change out of them.” He's so close, so close to being able to put this behind him, if Hinata will just stop touching him, move back and let Kageyama unfreeze himself. “I'll toss to you as much as you want.”

“You'll already toss to me as much as I want.” Hinata sounds gleeful, and Kageyama hates him because it's true. He's been up til midnight in the summer, tossing to Hinata to the sound of cicadas because he keeps calling for one more.

Suddenly, Hinata's fingers slip out from beneath the fabric, and Kageyama lets his shoulders relax. Maybe he'll get out of this yet. Maybe Hinata will decide—

“It looks kinda tight in the front, but I probably could have told you that before you tried them on.” Hinata's face is suddenly way too close, breath ghosting over the taught fabric, and Kageyama jumps back, hitting his head against the wall as his shoulders bump into it.

The first time Hinata had done something like this, Kageyama had been utterly unprepared. The fourth time he'd done something like this, Kageyama had still been utterly unprepared. He thinks it's safe to assume he'll never be prepared for the way Hinata rubs his cheek against the front of his shorts, warm against the pressure of the fabric. It's embarrassing and, worse, arousing, something Kageyama doesn't want to happen in his own hallway wearing Hinata's boxers.

“Don't,” he croaks out, before Hinata's mouthing at outline of his dick through the fabric. This isn't happening, he tells himself, shoving his palms against his eyes. This is not happening, Hinata's not coating the material of his own boxers with warm saliva, sliding his hands up Kageyama's trembling thighs.

“Did you do anything while you were wearing them?” he asks, sudden, moving back and looking up at Kageyama curiously. Kageyama peeks down from underneath his hands.

“What the hell do you think I am?” he snaps, glaring, because he'll only allow his dignity to go so low. “Last time you wore my boxers, did you do anything?”

Finally, Hinata's face heats up, flush spreading across his cheeks. “No!” he says, quickly, adamantly. “This isn't about me, and why do you even remember that!”

“That's why I put them on,” Kageyama grumbles, sullen. “I wanted to see the difference.”

Hinata's face looks even more annoyed now. “There's not that much difference!”

“There is.” Kageyama shifts his hips. “The evidence is right here. I had to spend the whole day in these, and—” His sentence is cut off with a gasp as Hinata leans back in, sucks at where the tip of Kageyama's dick is trapped beneath the fabric. There's no mistaking that he's hard now, straining at the material as Hinata laps at it, dampening the material with spit and what's probably leaking from Kageyama.

His legs feel weak as Hinata's hands slide up to cup him through the shorts, massaging with agile fingers. The ground has to be hard on Hinata's knees, sitting up like that, and Kageyama tells himself he's doing him a favor when he slides down with his back against the wall, shirt sliding up and landing on his ass, knees spread.

Hinata looks slightly surprised for a moment before he's shifting himself, sliding down onto his stomach between Kageyama's legs. He presses against the bulge again, teasing with his fingers, and all Kageyama wants is to be out of these god-awful boxers, the ones that have been tight against Hinata's body and maybe on him while he slipped his hand below the waistband—

There's sudden cold air on Kageyama's dick and he hisses through his teeth as Hinata's fingers work him free, warm on his skin. Finally. Hinata looks content as he bends his knees, rests his feet comfortably against the wall, legs crossed at the ankles. He looks like he does when he's lounged on Kageyama's floor, looking through a textbook or playing with his phone, and it's such a stark contrast to what he's actually studying right now that Kageyama almost barks a laugh. That's before his mind scrambles when Hinata's warm lips wrap around the head of his dick, tonguing the tip, and Kageyama, again, hits the back of his head against the wall.

He's so glad his parents work late.

Hinata's fingers slide down, holding him steady as he licks down the smooth, warm skin and Kageyama tries to keep his thighs from trembling. He hates how easily Hinata can make him like this, but at the same time he loves it, it feels amazing and Hinata's amazing and his mind is hazy when he curls his fingers against the cool floor. 

No matter how many times he tells Hinata not to, that it's gross and dirty and embarrassing, Hinata shrugs it off and does this, gets him wet and dripping with spit courtesy of the dumb pink tongue that's been in Kageyama's mouth a few too many times. Hinata simply says “I like to” before doing whatever the hell he wants. Just thinking about the look on Hinata's face, bright and cocky, has Kageyama twitching against his tongue as it slides over the tip again, licking.

Hinata keeps one hand around him while the other snakes to the waistband of the borrowed boxers, dipping inside and against the skin that's no-doubt been marked with the tight elastic. It feels relieving, not to have that pressing against him, but Hinata's fingers slip out as quickly as they'd dipped in, only to slide around and feel his ass through the clinging fabric. He snickers around Kageyama's dick when he jumps, making a noise of protest.

The way Hinata's breath puffs out against him, cool on the slick spit coating his dick, has the heat coiling in Kageyama's stomach sooner than he hopes. He's barely able to groan out “stop” and fumble at Hinata's head, trying to pull him off. That's never deterred Hinata; he slides his lips over Kageyama again and makes a noise, something that feels like assent or permission, and then Kageyama's spilling into his mouth.

His back slides further down the wall as he goes limp, feeling tired and spent and warm. He watches Hinata move back, wipe his mouth on the back of his hand, cleaning up what's spilled. He has gotten embarrassingly better at swallowing and Kageyama has to look away, his cheeks hot and his body hotter.

Hinata pushes himself up, looking satisfied. He shuffles forward on his knees to press a wet kiss to Kageyama's mouth, something he'd thought he would find gross but has since found out that he doesn't mind, at all, because he's kissing Hinata and nothing could ever be better than that. Hinata loops his arms warm around Kageyama's neck and sinks against him.

Kageyama clears his throat. “What about you?”

Pulling back with a frown, Hinata glares. “You said you'd toss to me, stupid Kageyama. You can touch my dick later.”

And Kageyama almost laughs at how much of a one-track mind Hinata has, how he still just wants Kageyama to toss to him even though there's a little bit of a bulge straining the front of his own pants. He does give Kageyama a few minutes to catch his breath, Hinata resting warmly against him before pulling back and tugging him up, telling him to change and get outside.

If later, Hinata ends up in a pair of Kageyama's boxers, red-faced and saying he just wanted to even it out, ending up laughing on his back on Kageyama's bed, raspberries against his stomach, Kageyama doesn't mind it. He owes him for earlier, after all, and if Hinata wants to get back by stealing a pair of his shorts, low around his hips and loose on his thighs, then...well, Kageyama's not going to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes it's cute for kageyama to be a little submissive (灬º 艸º灬)


End file.
